The Return of Aion
by Ramitatami
Summary: Moe feels insecure about his usefulness. In a nightly visit, Tsukushima shows him how important Moe actually is to him. Warning: Slash, OOCness, slight dub-con and somnophilia. Shukuro Tsukushima x Moe Shishigawara


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Bleachverse.

A/N: This is my version of what happens at the dinner table scene between Tsukushima-san and Shishigawara-kun ;) I just felt like there should be more love for them.

* * *

"Tsukushima san! As your right hand man-"

"That's enough Moe. I do not require further assistance from you in this task."

I looked down at my eager-to-please apprentice, still sitting in front of his half eaten dinner. His tanned features formed an ever-present scowl as he tried to argue once more.

"But Tsukushima san-"

"Moe, eat your dinner." I gave a slight frown indicating that he should drop the argument.

"Hai..."

His dejected sigh reminded me of how young he still was as he looked down once more. It was almost adorable to see him so enthusiastic to help me; even though I could tell that hurting that girl went against his conscience.

I sat down in front of him and began to eat, whilst my young charge sullenly picked at his food, miserable at being told that he couldn't help. An awkward silence stretched between us as I looked up to see that Moe had barely touched the remaining food on his plate.

"Moe...you're not eating"

He let out a sigh as he met my gaze and I could see the sadness etched into his features.

"I'm not a very good apprentice am I Tsukushima-san?"

"Why would you think so Moe?" I asked.

Truth be told, I knew that Moe was far from the perfect student. His Fullbring powers had not yet matured and he had a lot more training to go through before he could stand his own in a full-fledged fight. Yet, it was neither his power nor abilities that made me keep him at my side.

It had been some time since I erased Kugo's memory with my Fullbring. Although it was just one part of our plan to obtain Kurosaki Ichigo's powers, I wondered what our lives would have been like if Kugo had not possessed such a lust for power. When he took me in, a lonely miserable child with nothing to call his own, he became the closest I ever had to a family.

However as his disappointment and mistrust of Soul Society grew, he started to change. I felt what he was now was a mere shadow of the man I met all those years ago.

When keeping up my calm facade became unbearable in the face of his change, I found Moe. He came into my life with all his clumsiness and genuine affection, worshipping my every move. It almost reminded me of myself when I was first saved by Kugo and given a new life.

Almost…

My life had become more bearable with Moe's presence around, and soon I grew into the patience of teaching, with a student who demanded it to be tested every few minutes of the day.

Almost…

As time passed, my feelings towards him surpassed the level of a student and a teacher. The feeling of protection that I felt towards him was unlike any other that I felt in so long. Even Kugo, the first person in my life to understand me, to treat me as an equal, did not instil this much possessiveness in me.

Of course, I didn't come to realize this overnight; rather it was certain incidents that showed me the extent to which I would be affected if anything were to befall Moe.

It was with these feelings that I reached out towards that down casted face, watching as his eyes widened in surprise as my fingers touched the smooth cheek,

"You're important..."

I let my hand trail downward towards as his chin, lightly lifting it with my fore finger as his mouth slightly parted in even more surprise as I backed my words once more.

"You're important to me Moe, more than you realize..."

I could see a faint blush settling on his features as he kept my gaze. It was true; I've never been so forward with him. Always keeping at a distance and seeking refuge within my cold demeanour every time we tread on an emotional topic. However, this was the first time that Moe's actually voiced the fact that he thought he wasn't good enough in my eyes.

Searching his gaze I drew back, assured that the slight moment of insecurity had passed. I could still see that he was quite flustered by my sudden gesture, but the silence that accompanied it was a much more comfortable one as we both went back to finishing our meal.

The legs of the chair scraped on the panelled floor as Moe got up to clear the table. I silently watched as he strode around to stand in front of me. I leaned back so he could take my plate and watched his receding back as he wobbled to the kitchen. The fact that he had trouble even carrying two plates brought a smile to my lips as I stood up to make sure that the last of the chinaware would survive the perilous journey to the dishwasher.

* * *

Silvery light patterned my sheets, filtering through the window. The night was clear and sleep seemed the last thing on my mind as I lay awake staring at nothing in particular.

I could hear faint creaks of the bed in the adjacent room where Moe was sleeping. As I listened on, the noises got more frequent and I could finally hear a faint whimpers coming from the said room.

Sighing to myself, I slowly lifted the covers off me and slipped out of bed to check on the boy. I walked up to the door joining our two rooms and slowly pushed it ajar and peered in.

With the faint light that filtered through the windows, I could see him lying on the bed, sheets haphazard as he continued to thrash around. Moving closer, I could see his face glazed in a sheen of perspiration, eyebrows furrowed from whatever nightmare that he was having.

Opening the windows and letting in the cool night breeze I shifted back to his bed and lay a hand on his forehead. My touch seemed to settle him somewhat as the night air lowered the heat of the room.

I gently pulled away what was left of the sheet and found that underneath he was barely clothed, all but for a pair of shorts. The night sky had cleared and I found that I had full view of the tanned torso and slim legs while he continued to rest, unsuspecting of his intruder.

I couldn't help but smile at the picture of innocence lying there spread before me. His mouth was slightly open and his features were now relaxed, a sure sign that whatever bad dream that he was witnessing had passed.

My hand that was rubbing soothing circles on his forehead wondered astray down his smooth cheek towards his mouth. I let my thumb linger on his lower lip as I felt the softness of it, tracing it with my fingertip and then slowly probing further into the moist insides.

A soft moan drifted from him and my smile turned into a smirk, I slid my hand from his face down towards his slender neck tracing the contours of it. He moved his head sideways as if giving me further access while I leaned down slowly. It looked so fragile, with its gentle dip towards the hollow of his throat, pulsing slightly as he swallowed, still unaware of his mentor's presence.

Hesitantly I brought my mouth down to taste the silky skin right beneath his ear. Moe tasted fresh, like he'd just had a shower before bed with a lingering hint of fragrance from his soap. I felt his body shift slightly beneath me, and a soft sigh thrummed through his body.

Intrigued and somewhat eager to encourage more of those reactions, I sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped the side of his head with my hand and slid my fingers through his short cropped hair and felt him leaning his head into the touch.

Massaging his head, I lowered down to lick a trail up his throat. Feeling the soft pulse as he swallowed, I licked my way upward and took his earlobe into my mouth, sucking on it slowly. This time I managed to get an audible moan out of his lips.

Sliding my hand down his tanned chest, I rolled his right nipple between my fingers. As the nub slowly hardened under my ministrations, I could hear soft sighs and groans coming out of those bowed lips. I felt myself hardening as I did the same with the other, my apprentice arching into my touch.

Through the soft moonlight streaming through the window I could see his shorts tenting above his hardening member, the leaking precum leaving a damp spot on the clothing that inadequately covered him.

"Tsukushima...sa...uhhn..."

The pleading groan was enough to heighten my own arousal, as I continued to gently pull at his nipples, now sensitive to the touch as he writhed and moaned in his sleep, spreading his thighs apart.

I slid one of my hands down his chest, gliding over the slightly toned muscle and came to rest on his covered arousal. Gently palming his erection and causing another moan to come out of his mouth, I slid my other hand into to my own strained pants, and brought my now swollen member out and started stroking it simultaneously as I fondled his clothed member, now leaking even more precum as the dampness in his flimsy shorts became more obvious.

Letting go of my own hardened flesh, I lowered the waistband of his shorts, slipping out his arousal. He let out a moan and jutted his hips up, hands clutching at the bed sheets as his dripping manhood met the cool night air.

"Nngh…Tsukushima-saa…wha…ughnn…"

I looked towards his face, as he slowly tilted his head upward to look at me through sleep-laden lashes. His breath hitched as he caught a glimpse of my own leaking hardness in the faint light.

"Shhh…relax Moe..."

I soothed him with my voice as he let out another whine and rested his head back against the pillows, fists crumpling the sheets as he arched towards the non-existent friction. I gave in to his silent pleading and started messaging his aching hardness.

My fist tightened around him, the movement becoming easier as it was now thoroughly lubricated with his seed. Slowly pumping his erection, I brought my thumb to swipe circles around his engorged tip.

Moe began to thrust upwards, his moans increasing in pitch. I used my other hand to stroke my own throbbing erection, taking in the myriad of emotions that passed through his features in the dim light, his eyebrows furrowed as soft pants escaped his open mouth.

I stopped massaging his member and reached up to slip my hand underneath his neck. Smiling as I hear the whine of disappointment, I slipped my palm beneath his neck and brought him up to a half seated position, his head still resting in my gentle grip. He leaned in towards me on his elbows, eyes heavily lidded with sleep and arousal.

"Open up, Moe..."

Bringing his face closer I gently guided my erection into his mouth. Taking this as his cue, Moe slowly opened his mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he sucked on the dripping head as if his sole purpose was pleasing me. I bit back a moan, as I took in his look of devotion to his task.

He was everything, everything that I had hoped for and more, from his overeager antics to his kind heart. I couldn't imagine a life without him; neither could I fathom what I'd do if I were to lose him.

Fingers carding through his short brown hair, I bring him closer. Almost half of my manhood was now engulfed in his warm cavern as I messaged his head and slowly brought it forward taking care not to choke him. One of his hands came to clutch at my waist for support, my member now fully inside him touching the back of his throat.

Even though the pleasure was overwhelming, I let him set his own pace; I couldn't bear to see him in discomfort. As one hand gently messaged his scalp, I reached out with the other to once more to enclose his stiffness, now hot and thoroughly covered in his seed, and started to stroke it.

His moans reverberated through me, as he tightened his grip around my waist. I could feel myself responding him, groaning as the pressure built up inside me. I tried to pull backwards out of his soft lips so as not to come inside.

"Moe…uhnn…let go…I'm going to-"

His arm tightened around me as he started bobbing his head, his nose burying in the thatch of hair above my girth, slowly inhaling the scent and swallowing around me. This lewd display of eagerness finally pushed me over the edge as I felt myself release inside his hot mouth.

Feeling him starting to choke as my seed filled his throat, I bring both of my hands to cup his face and gently pulled back, resting on his tongue as he swallowed my still gushing seed, some of it leaking out and sliding down his chin.

Moe reluctantly let go, as I brought my softening member out of him. Seeing him look up at me, open mouthed and panting, come still coated around his lips, I bent down and took his mouth in mine, sliding my tongue inside and tasted my own saltiness. He moaned into me arching up for more contact, tired hands slipping around my neck.

Leaning on the bed and partly lying on top of him, his head clutched close as I claim his mouth, I slipped my hand down once more to stroke his erection, now engorged to the point of pain. I swallowed his continuous moans and whimpers whilst tightening my grip and increased the pace of my strokes. His back arched up towards me one final time as he found his release, come shooting around my hand and splattering on to his lower abdomen.

Nipping at his lips, I slowly let go, resting him back against the pillows once more as his eyes closed in exhaustion. Standing up and going to the bathroom, I brought a warm wash cloth and softly cleaned him. Raising the covers and slipping in beside him, I put my arm around him as he snuggled closer. I fondly smiled down at my raison d'être as his chest rose up and down with even breaths, drifting off back to the calm depths of sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic on :D After writing so many beginnings and never quite getting there, I finally decided to sit down and finish one. I apologize for any grammar mistakes that I didn't correct. Please rate and Review!

Thanks! 3


End file.
